The Eternal Marriage
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: Michael and Selene are finally getting married. will everything goes as planned. set after Evoultion....has spoilers...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Selene looked into the mirror. Was this really happening? She asked herself. There she was, standing in front on a mirror, in a chapel, wearing a white wedding dress. She was going to marry Michael.

Her mind began to wander, thinking of the event that happened a few months ago. Viktor being killed by her own hand, Marcus being awakened, Alexander Corvinus coming out into the open, Marcus freeing the first Lycan, his brother William, and drinking Corvinus's blood so she can defeat William and Marcus. Finally, she thought of the one thing that made her happy. After drinking Corvinus's blood and defeating William and Marcus, she realized that she could walk in the daylight without dying.

The slamming of a door brought her back to reality. She made sure that every hair was in place and headed to the door to let the Pastor know that she was ready.

The wedding march started and she too her first step toward her new life as Selene Corvin.

"Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Michael Corvin and Selene together in Holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away today?" The pastor asked. Michael looked at Selene.

"Umm. Both of my parents are dead." Selene said, truthfully.

"Well, then, we'll continue the ceremony without the giving of the bride." The pastor said. "Do you Michael, take Selene, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Michael gently squeezed Selene's hand. "For eternity I do." he said. Selene had to smile. They were immortal. They would live forever, so when Michael said for eternity, that was about right.

"Do you Selene, take Michael, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Selene looked deep into her love's eyes. "I will never love another. I do."

"If there is anyone here today that feels that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor announced very loudly. He waited a few minutes before he continued. "Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

While Michael was kissing Selene, The pastor added, "It is a great privilege to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Corvin."

After the kiss ended they headed on their honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Selene laid her head on Michael's strong chest. She was exhausted. Man, was her husband a sex machine. Michael ran his hand through her hair.

"You are amazing." He said to her. She looked deep into his eyes.

"What do you mean _I'm _amazing?" She asked. "You're the one who can die, then come back to life. And you're great in bed."

"Yeah, but I had help from you." Michael replied with a chuckle. He smiled at her. When she smiled back, he kissed her.

The next morning, they decided to go job hunting. "How about a secretary?" Michael asked her. They were walking down the street, hand in hand looking for HELP WANTED signs.

"Hmm. That sounds like a good idea, but what if we just open our own private practice." Selene suggested.

"What kind of practice?" Michael asked.

"A secretary practice. Be like freelance secretaries. If people want important documents saved or something they can come to us." she explained.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Michael agreed.

Hours later, they were buying a house, and were setting up a room like an office. They brought in the desk accessories they had bought, along with a filing system and folders. They were ready for business.

"I'm make the advertisement tomorrow." Michael said. They went to the room that was to be their bedroom and laid down on their temporary bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"We still haven't moved everything in here." Michael said to Selene. Selene was wearing a sexy black lingerie.

"We'll moving when we get up in the morning. For tonight, it's just about me and you." Selene said, coming over and slipping under the covers.

"I know. I just thought of something. I think, for our safety, they we put guns in every room, and put sort of like a special lockdown security, that way, if we get invaded, we can be safe here." Michael said, letting Selene kiss his neck.

"We'll check things out when we get up in the morning.." Selene said, calming him down.

"Okay." Michael said, kissing her. He slid the straps to her lingerie off of her shoulders.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Selene asked.

Michael just looked at her. "The lights."

"Oh. That's right." Michael said, laughing. He reached over and shut off the lights.

The next day, Michael and Selene finished moving in. Then, about mid-afternoon, Selene went around and put two guns in each room, just in case.

"Okay. We are just about done." Michael said, walking in, carry heavy steel twice is size. When he set it down, the house shook.

"Okay. All we need to do is set this up, and we're moved in." he said.

They spent the rest of the day installing the shields. The sun slowly started to set over the horizon when they finished.

"How do we know if it worked?" Selene asked.

Michael went over to the wall in their office and pushed a red button. Suddenly, the shield came down, blocking all the windows, the doors, and the walls, just in case someone used a wreaking ball to get in.

"That's how we know." Michael responded. They went downstairs and sat by the fire,

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

Bang, Bang, Bang. Selene shot several rounds off. The lycan was soon going to be right on her. Michael was near by, dealing with another lycan. Her blackish-blue husband was doing fine. Her lycan didn't want to die though. She shot of several more rounds. She aimed for the feet and then for the head. Her lycan slowed down a bit, but was still gaining. He was about to pounce on her when Michael jumped in his path and shoved his arm through the lycan's chest.

When it was safe enough to talk, Selene said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Michael replied. He helped her up.

"I wonder where these lycans came from. I thought Viktor killed all of the ones that were with Lucian." Selene commented.

"I don't know. Maybe there were a few that were not there at the time." Michael suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe." Selene said, unsure.

From a far off distance, a figure watched them. "Very nice." He said when Michael and Selene left. "Very, very nice."

The next day, Selene had an appointment. She was finally getting some people to come to them for filing.

She was wearing a black skirt with a nice black blouse. Even though Michael and her got new clothes, she still loved black.

Just then, a man, about 27, according to the smell of his blood walked in. Selene shook his hand and got down to business. After signing a confidentiality agreement and handing over the money and the documents, Selene was done for the day.

Michael prepared their meal and they sat down in front of the fire and cuddled. "How did the appointment go?" Michael asked her. While she was there at the appointment, he was trying to find some answers about last night.

"Very good. We now have six clients." Selene said. She sipped her blood and laid her head on Michael shoulders.

Standing outside the house, the same figure was watching them. He saw Michael get up and head upstairs. He continued to watch Selene. From out of nowhere, Michael jumped from the roof and snapped his neck. After disposing of the body, Michael went back inside, gave his wife a kiss and led her to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene wasn't feeling well since she got up. She drank a glass of blood, so she knew that she wasn't famished.

"I think you should see a doctor." Michael had said.

"And tell them what? Hi, I'm a vampire hybrid and I'm not feeling well." Selene said.

Michael got a crooked grin on his face. "I'm a doctor. Let me examine you."

Selene playfully slapped him. "You already have. Several times."

"But seriously." Michael said. "Take it slow until we know what's going on."

"I will." She gave him a quick kiss before she made her way into the office.

About an hour later, her first client showed up. "Can you file these for us, Mrs. Corvin?" the client had asked.

"Sure." Selene stood up to take the documents and got dizzy. She had to sit back down again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Head rush is all." she replied. "Just leave the documents on the table and I'll file them as soon as I feel a bit better." The client set the documents down, gathered their stuff and left.

"Hope you feel better." They said.

"Thanks." Regardless of what she told Michael that morning, she grabbed her coat, her keys and made her way to the doctors.

Later that night, Michael was telling her about his day. "I just did some fixing up around here. I worked on the truck. That's running now. How about you?" He took a bite of his dinner and washed it down with some blood.

"Well, a few clients came by with more documents, went out for lunch, I went to see a doctor, I did some shopping..."

"Wait. Did you just say you went to see a doctor?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. I got hit with a really bad dizzy spell and I wanted to find out what's going on." She said.

"While i was there, I puked. All that came out was blood. You should've seen his look. It was pure horror. He couldn't imagine where so much blood was coming from." She paused. "Michael, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"Honey, that's wonderful." He said. He got up and gave her a hug.

"We're going to have a little one." She said, tears filling up her eyes.

"That settles it. Tomorrow we're going shopping. I'll fix up on of the rooms as a nursery." Michael said. He led her into the living room.

Nine months later, Josephine Elizabeth Corvin and Alexander Michael Corvin were born. Twins.

"Say hello to your daddy." Selene said, holding both of them in her arms.

Michael looked over Selene's shoulders at the two miracles that he and Selene have created.

THE END

Time to Let Selene and Michael raise their family. With twins they're going to need all the strength they can get.


End file.
